Don't Deny Me
by Punkishbrat
Summary: Leena Selene is a girl with a crush on Sirius. But everyone is deliberately trying to keep them apart.And what happens when she discovers the marauders secret..? SiriusOC
1. Luck is not a Lady

**AN: **I've been wanting to do this story for quite some time. There will be two sequels to this story, if it goes well that is. I hope I will get as much support as possible. I'm so excited to see how this will turn out.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. However, I do own Leena Selene =).

**

* * *

**

**Setting:**

**Hogsmeade**

**September, 15th**

**Weather: Bright and sunny**

**Season: Autumn**

**6th Year**

* * *

Leena Selene, a well known chaser on the Gryffindor team, she walks into the Three Broomsticks. Her curly blonde hair up in a ponytail today, she wore common muggle clothes like, bell-bottoms, and a light blue turtleneck. Several boys from her school looked her way; she was after all, pretty. With her light blonde hair in curls, bright blue eyes, slightly tanned skin. The only flaw she had was that she was tougher than most of the boys at school. Which made her an excellent chaser. So most of the guys found her intimidating. But that didn't matter to her. There was only one guy she truly liked at this school, which what girl with common sense didn't? He was dreamy; all the girls at Hogwarts wanted him. Most of them have gotten their chance to make out with the bloke, but not Leena. That was another flaw in her life. Maybe she was just too tomboyish for him. 

Her blue eye scanned the room, and then they fixed on the topic of her search. In the far corner of the pub, a brunette was waving her over to a table. Leena smiled, and waved back walking over to table of girls she sat down in an empty seat next to the brunette. "Sorry I'm late!" Leena cried, ordering a butterbeer to the waiter and turned to her friends.

"But you're always late." Lily said in exasperation, setting her book down. This was Lily Evans, a prefect in Gryffindor, top in all her classes, a pretty little redhead with emerald eyes. Also she was one of Leena's very best friends. The others of course, were also her friends. The brunette was Ari, she had long brown hair fell a past her breasts. The dirty blonde headed one, sitting beside Lily, was Kira, who rumor had it (Actually rumors didn't have to tell you, it's all VERY obvious) that she had a huge crush on Remus Lupin. All of them were very close, and told each other almost everything.

The waiter finally brought her mug of butterbeer to the table, and Leena slowly started to sip on it. It was then that the marauders stepped in. When Lily saw James Potter standing in the doorframe, she immediately dropped her conversation with Ari about Potions homework, and suddenly became engrossed in the book she had with her. Kira blushed at the sight of Remus, Leena was fiddling her thumbs nervously, and Ari laughed at all of them. At first, it seemed that the marauders didn't spot them. So Leena loosened up, and calmly sipped on her butterbeer.

* * *

The marauders spotted them, James was smirking from ear to ear at the redhead. The four boys approached them. James sat next to Lily, Peter remained standing, and Sirius squeezed in a seat between Kira and Leena. Remus frowning remained standing as well, since Sirius did steal his spot. Leena at first didn't notice them until Sirius said "Hello". Leena was still sipping at her butterbeer at the time, and choked. Spraying butterbeer all over the place. Some hot butterbeer ran down her brand new sweater. She yelped, and stood up abruptly, knocking her mug of butterbeer over with her elbow, which landed in Lily's lap. Lily screeched, accidentally punching James in the nose. It was a complete nightmare. After that moment Leena vowed never to drink butterbeer again.

It was later when Leena's cheeks finally turned to its original color. Quidditch practice drew her mind far away from the embarrassing fiasco at the Three Broomsticks. There was no practice today with her team, but she felt like just simply flying over the Quidditch field. It was another way to escape the wrath of the marauder's taunting. The sound of Sirius' laughter still rang in her ear. Anger surged through her like electricity just then; she aimed her Quaffle, and thrust it at one of the three hoops. It missed, but just barely. She turned her broom sharply, expecting to hear the Quaffle to hit the ground, but it didn't.

Leena reeled around, looking down at a black speck on the ground. As she lowered herself closer to the ground, Sirius Black came into better view, with the Quaffle in his arms. She hovered inches from the ground, floating just a ways from where Sirius stood, with a handsome smile on his face.

"What." Leena said half-heartily.

Sirius smirked, "Well, Remus told us that we might have been a little harsh on you. We were just playing around, we didn't mean to make fun of you. It's just, it was funny."

"Oh, yeah. VERY funny, on the count that it wasn't you!" Leena spat.

"Why _did_ you spray butterbeer all over the place?"

Leena's face suddenly turned red. She couldn't tell him that she did out of shock that he sat by her, no, that would make it too obvious that she likes him. "It got caught in my throat." She lied.

"Blimey, next time take smaller sips. I'm surprised that you didn't beat me to a pulp when I called you a-"

"A tom-boy, flat nosed little runt? Yeah, I get that a lot." Leena said stiffly.

"Did I really say that you had a flat nose?" Sirius said.

"Yes."

"Oh, that was defiantly not the thing to say. 'Tomboy, crazy little midget is more like it'." Sirius corrected.

"Why you!" Leena growled, gritting her teeth. "I just might skip your apology and beat you to a pulp any ways!"

"When did I apologize? —and besides that, I don't think you would want to beat me up." Sirius said, smiling broadly.

"And why is that?" Leena questioned.

"Because... you might break a nail."

Leena touched her feet of the ground, and threw her broom aside. Sirius obviously sensed danger, because he started to run like hell. She chased him long and hard; he led her inside the school, bumping into several students and teachers among the way. But they were flying through the halls so fast, that the teachers didn't have time to yell at them. She was beginning to lose sight of him. It all came down to a hurling halt when Leena ran straight forward into none-other than Lucius Mafloy, the Slytherin King of the entire school. (Like father like son.) She bounced off him, falling hard on to the cold stone floor. Leena got to her feet, and brushed the dirt off her robes, and bent over to pick up her broomstick. She then glared into Mafloys cold gray eyes.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, you filthy little mud-blood." Lucius spat hatefully. All the Slytherins around him burst into laughter. This seemed to have a great affect on Lucius' overly sized ego.

"And why don't you show more respect to a girl!" Leena hissed.

"A girl? _You?-_" Lucius started to laugh. "Don't flatter yourself." The Slytherins bursts into mirth again.

"This _girl_ can whoop you any day of the week Malfoy!" Leena said, her voice dripping with venom.

"Oh, is that so?" Lucius said slyly, and pulled out his wand. Just as fast, Leena whipped her wand out. Both were facing each other. Eyes lock, wands raised. The thing Leena didn't expect was what happened next. A flash of green light hit her stomach, with enough force to throw her painfully onto the ground. Lucius did not do this.

The Slytherins roared with laughter. Leena looked up, and saw Bellatrix towering over her with a smug look on her face. Leena reached for her wand, but it was too late. Lucius had already summoned it.

"Now, let's see how tough you really are!" Lucius said, wand raised. Leena closed her eyes, ready for the worse to come. Her legs and arms were bind together from the spell Bellatrix also put upon her. There was no way of escaping.

There was another flash of light, but Leena didn't feel pain nor anything else that would indicate that she had been hit by a spell. Leena slowly opened her eyes hopefully, and her heart pounded. Sirius Black was standing in front of her, protecting her.

"Um, Sirius, please unbind me!" She said, struggling.

He smiled, and with a wave of his wand she was free. Leena got to her feet, and smiled. "_Accio Wand!_" Leena said loudly and clearly, and her wand wiggled out of Lucius' grasp and landed within her own. "I do believe this is mine."

"What is all this!" Cried a teacher from behind Sirius and Leena.

Leena could feel the hair on the back of her neck rise. This was not going to be good.

* * *

"_Detention!_ —I didn't even do anything. I was only defending myself." Leena said angrily to Kira and Lily.

"Well Leena. Don't hate me fore this. But your mouth tends to get you in trouble a lot, maybe you shouldn't have smarted off to Mafloy the way that you did."

"But he called me a mudblood!" Leena bellowed.

"Yes, well. That's just how he is. You know that. I know that. The best thing to do is just let it slid." Lily said.

"You might let Snivelly talk to you that way. But I am not going to allow some rich phrat boy to talk to me that way! Next time I see him I'm going to hex him until he begs for mercy!" Leena said, a hungry glint in her eyes.

Lily rolled her eyes, and decided to let it go, before Leena blew a fuse. The headed into the direction of the Library, and Leena stopped suddenly.

"No, you're not going to get me into that library. I'm going _back_ to the common room." Leena said stubbornly. 

"Leena, it's not like the library has some incurable disease. Reading is fun. It's something you should try more often." Lily said.

"Try what more often? Getting an incurable disease?" Leena said, slowly backing away like they're was a giant spider. "Fine, have it your way then." Lily said in exasperation, and waved Leena farewell.

Leena walked down the halls. Running into Peeves along the way, she almost would rather have it be Lucius. The poltergeist did somersaults in the air, singing an annoying tune:

"_Leena Selene, you are so mean_

You're a wee sixty, and your short You beat all the guys on every sport-" 

Before he could finish his lovely lyric, Leena practically shouted the password and the fat lady let her through. In the background she could still hear him singing loudly in the corridor, probably trying to get everyone to listen. She didn't care though, all she wanted know was to simply relax. It had been a long, exhausting weekend, and she had to get up early to go to class tomorrow, and she still had tons of homework she needed to do before daybreak.

Leena went upstairs in the girls dormitory for a while, scribbling down an essay on a blank piece of parchment. When Leena was finished, she felt like going back downstairs. It was getting rather cold up in to dorm and she felt like sitting in front of the fireplace. Leena went down stairs, eyeing few students who were playing wizards chess or doing last minute homework. The red cushion chair was empty. Leena settled in it, basking in the heat from the fire. She shivered as someone entered the common room, the cold air from the corridors swept through the portrait hole. Goose bumps ran up and down Leena's arms.

Sirius came in, an enormous satisfied smirk on his face. He looked around, and to her surprise came to sit by her. He sat on the sofa, at first not saying anything. Then when the silence was exploding his mind, he was the first to talk.

"What's up?" He asked, flashing her one of his charming smiles. Which she ignored.

"You didn't have to save me you know. I have it perfectly under control, until you came along." Leena snorts, still gazing into the fire.

He quirked a brow. "You know, most girls actually like it when guys help them out of sticky situations." Sirius said seriously (omg!).

"I'm not damsel in distress. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm not like most girls." Leena said.

"That's for certain. –But Leena, imagine what would have happened if I hadn't been there."

"A whole lot better."

"Oh I see what the problem _really_ is!"

"What?" She asked, finally looking at him.

"You're still upset about the names I called you at the pub!" He said cheerfully, as if he had just found a clue.

"No! That's not it at all!" Leena yelled, she was fuming now. All the students in the common room were getting a bit scared.

"Oh?" He said, leaning back into his chair, pondering. "Would you like some sweets?" He asked her, completely changing the conversation.

"_What?_" Leena was taken aback by his question. "You don't care if I'm mad at you right now!" She asked furiously.

"No." Sirius said with a shrug. "Though I do have a faint idea as to why you're really mad. I'm not as clueless as you think." He said, and went upstairs and left her completely baffled by his words. What did he mean by them?

* * *

**AN: Well there went my first chapter! =P I hope you liked it, or even loved it! Review please, I need the feedback. Review, review, review! And flames would be welcomed too. Flames keep me warm and toasty =)**


	2. A Really Bad Day

**AN: There is a slight cliffy in the beginning of this chapter, while Leena is in class. Let's see if you can catch it. -Furthermore, I am trying to update as much as possible before school starts up again. I am afraid it will take alot of my time. So give me all the support I need! And the chapters will be up quicker than you can say Quidditch!**

**_blagh_, thank you so much for being my first reviewer! Here is my second chapter, hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: J.K. owns the idea of Harry Potter! I own the idea of Leena Selene, with a mix of her characters of course... =P .. please don't sue me!!**

**

* * *

**

****

**Setting:**

**September, 16th**

**Weather: Gloomy and gray**

**Season: Autumn**

**6th year**

* * *

Leena rushed down the halls, late again for her class. She had Divination next, and it wasn't exactly one of her favorites. The class she did look forward to was Transfiguration; it was a fantastic course besides her second favorite, Care of Magical Creatures. DADA class wouldn't be so bad, if their teacher wasn't a creep ass. Sometimes Leena would lean over her desk to talk to the marauders, telling them if he grew fangs, how he'd be a vampire. That wasn't such a great idea. The marauders then decided to pull a prank on their DADA teacher, they made a distraction then before the teacher knew what hit him, his teeth were growing rapidly out of his mouth. His first suspicion was the marauders, so they all got detention for a week. 

When she finally crawled up the spiral staircase up into the Astronamary Tower, the door to the classroom was ajar. She saw that they already started on their assignment, at first she told herself perhaps she should skip class today since she's already missed most of it But then she thought against it. The door creaked loudly and Leena entered a fake broad smile on her face. Their Divination teacher examined Leena through her huge round glasses, she told her to take a seat and to find a partner. To her luck, Kira had been waiting for her; and was beckoning her forward.

"Why are you late—a_gain_?" Kira scowled, as if Lily wasn't enough.

"I overslept." Leena muttered.

They took out their Crystal ball; today they had to _gaze_ into it to tell the others future. At first the whole thing seemed rather stupid and pointless. But then they decided to have a bit of fun with it.

"I see... a masquerade ball being held... and your date is a very handsome young man... with sandy blonde hair.... Blue eyes..... "Leena said, waving her hands around the crystal ball like she was trying to get a better signal from it. Kira giggled and blushed. Then she noticed that the marauders were eavesdropping.

"Leena, please stop- the marauders, they're listening!" Kira whispered frantically. But Leena didn't seem to hear it.

"Oy! The young man is Lupin! Okay then, tell me mine. What's wrong? You look like your going to be sick. If you are going to be sick, please do it on your own homework." Leena said smiling cheerfully, oblivious to what she had done.

Leena turned and saw Remus blushing madly, and the rest of the marauders were slapping him on the back. She then understood why Kira was embarrassed; the marauders were eavesdropping with their damn Extendable Ears. Looking over to Kira, whom had her face hidden in her folded arms trying to hide her blush, Leena whispered in her ear, something that made Kira laugh.

"Don't worry about Remus. Besides, I think he likes you too. You two should really hook up you know." Leena said sincerely. "Now then. Tell me my future!"

"Okay, okay." Kira chuckles, lifting her face from her arms and staring deeply into the Crystal Ball "I see.... Oh my god. I think I actually see something!" She said in a death whisper. Leena suddenly looked excited. "I see.. I see you. Your running, you look frightened. And bloody hell, your all grown up! This must be your future.. hmm..—You're crying, something black is chasing you... it looks like a..." Kira tried to swallow but she throat was dry. "It's a Dementor!" Kira whispered dryly to Leena. Whose eyes grew wide, but she laughed.

"Keep telling me what happens." Leena said, not sounding the least bit worried.

"You're turning to face it, your wand is raised and...the Crystal went blank." Kira looked at Leena in amazement and worry. "Do you think something bad happened to you?"

"Naw, not me. I'm Leena the fighter, remember?" She winked. "Besides we all know that these visions are fake anyway!"

The incident in Divination didn't seem to worry Leena at all. At lunch Kira told Lily and Ari about her prediction, and they all seemed dreadfully worry about her well being in the future. As much as Leena acted like it didn't worry her, inside a great fret clenched onto her heart. What if it was true? What if in the future she was going to come face to face with a live Dementor... but why would a Dementor want to come after her?

She poked at her lunch, barely taking a bite. Lily was across from her, reading a book. As if things weren't bad enough, it was nothing compared to what happened next. Leena gathered her things and headed quickly towards her next class, Potions, her least favorite subject. She always managed to make a mess out of everything. Then on her way she caught a couple making out in a dark corner, their lips smacking in the dark. At first she took no heed to it, until they came out of the dark corner, and it was none other than Sirius Black and the Hufflepuff Prefect. She practically ran by them, hoping she wasn't caught. That was the last thing she needed, was to have Black think she was stalking him.

In class, Leena sat next to Ari and Kira; she dropped her things carelessly on the ground and buried her face in her folded arms. Ari and Kira looked at each other then glanced down at Leena curiously. Kira put a comforting hand on her back. "Are you okay Leena? What happened?"

"Nothing. I shouldn't even be surprised." Leena said, rubbing her eyes and looking up at her worried friends.

"So, what happened?" Ari asked, just as Sirius walked in.

Leena looked at him and says, "Nothing. I'll tell you later." Ari took the hint when she saw Sirius, then they all dropped the conversation from then on.

The class went on as it usually did, boring... Their teacher had the tone of voice that could put a dragon to sleep, and that was saying something. When they got to their assignment, Leena was partnered up with a Bellatrix Black, from the Slytherin house. Why did they have to have assigned partners anyway? Luckily for her, Bellatrix was being courteous. But she knew it was all an act. Leena looked over at Sirius and smiled. He was laughing, that beautiful laugh of his. She loved the way his eyes lit up when he laughed, or when he would pull off that lopsided smile of his when he was nervous. She sighed heavenly, and didn't notice that it was her turn to put the ingredient into the cauldron.

"Hey you! Snap out of it!" Bellatrix snarled.

She blinked, and looked at Bellatrix and gave her a goofy smile before dripping some crumbled bat wings and dragons blood into the cauldron. Bellatrix gave her skeptical look then it twisted into an evil smirk

"You like my cousin, don't you?" Bellatrix asked humorously.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Leena replied calmly.

"You do! You like Sirius!" She said loud enough for the marauders to hear. Leena blushed, but said nothing. "Word of heed, he'll just snog you and dump you. That's just the way he is. I wouldn't get myself too attached to the likes of him. Besides, even if you did manage to win his affections, which I _doubt._ It wouldn't be wise to mix the blood."

"And what's suppose to mean?" Leena asked, her anger rising.

"What I mean is, you have _dirty_ blood. He needs a pretty little pure blood, and you need to get your own filthy mud blood boyfriend."

"Take that back!" Leena snapped.

"Why should I?" Bellatrix sneered. "I guess you two can mate. He's already a disgrace to his families name, by associating with mud bloods like you and being put into a shameful house like _Gryffindor_."

Leena was through with it. She tackled Bellatrix to the ground, neglecting her wand completely. All she wanted to do at this moment was to make her bleed for all she said. She can call her by any name she pleased, but talking about Sirius like that was not all right in Leena's book. The teacher heard the commotion and rushed over the scene, students were beginning to gather around them cheering and booing. Their teacher pulled them away from each other, but Leena was still swinging her fists around wildly, trying to get to Bellatrix, who was already bleeding.

"Stop this abomination this instant! —You, Selene, go and wait in my office. Black go to the Hospital Wing."

Bellatrix left the room, with her head turned she gave Leena a threatening look. But Leena didn't care. As long as Bellatrix was out of her hair from now on.

Earlier that day the Slytherins were giving her nasty scowls while she was passing them in the halls. Instead of making her feel intimidated, she felt proud of what she did to Bellatrix. The wench deserved it. And the month detention she received was well worth the effort, it could have been worse if she was expelled. But Dumbledore was a reasonable man; he was definitely the best headmaster that Hogwarts have ever seen.

She strolled into the Great Hall, and cringed at the scolding look on Lily's face. Obviously she was displeased. She sat down next to Kira, who was being awkwardly silent and wasn't saying anything to Leena at all.

"Hey, what's up?" Leena said.

"Leena I can't believe you got in a fight with Bellatrix!" Lily said furiously, "You could have been expelled! Or worse, what about when Bellatrix tells her parents about this incident? They will have your head!"

"There was no harm done. I was only toying with her." Leena said slyly. "Besides, I was only defending myself."

Lily took deep solemn breaths. "You still don't see the seriousness in your actions today, do you?"

"No I don't." Leena said stiffly.

"I heard some Slytherins talking. She told Sirius' mother a few things that she will not be pleased about. Naturally coming out of Bellatrix, it will probably be lies. But I overheard them saying that she told his mom that you fancy Sirius, and of course she added that you're a muggle born that's only trying to disgrace their families name because _you_ hate her." Lily said, frowning. "I'm sorry. I don't like Bellatrix as much as you do. But you need to stay away from her; she's bad news! She's almost as bad as Lucius."

Leena nods, not saying a word throughout the rest of her meal. How could she have been so naive? _I should have known that Bellatrix would go running to her mommy and daddy..._Leena thought. Just then a brown and gray barn owl flew on the tabletop with a red envelope tied to his leg_. It's mums and dads owl, I wonder if they heard about the fight_... Leena thought fearfully as she untied it and the owl swooped off into the air. She examined the envelope, a lump of fear got caught in her throat and she ran out of the Great Hall. Her friends watched her suspiciously. She ripped the envelope open and it was a howler. The voice of her mother screamed through the letter:

"HOW COULD YOU GET INTO ANOTHER FIGHT LIKE THAT! BELLATRIX'S MUM CALLED ME AND I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE EMBARRASSED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! YOU NEED TO STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS BEFORE YOU END UP IN AZKABAN PRISON SOMEDAY!"

The envelope fell to pieces at her feet. Everyone was pointing and laughing at her in the corridor. A howler was the worse thing you could possibly receive from your parents. This would probably lower her pile of Christmas presents this year.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! ...=P .... please?**


	3. Flirting, Rumors and Empty Threats

**AN: I am working very hard to make these chapters go by faster! I have school coming up, but I will do my best to keep up! As long as you keep reviewing my chapters, that is. I just love to read how interested people are in my story. So please, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.K. Rowling's brilliant piece of work! So please don't sue me! **

**Thank you to**

**_Anne-Evans89_****, well Leena's mom is a witch, her dads a muggle. =P And you know how mothers are! And Bellatrix mother I think of as a wench just like her daughter, so naturally, she would be delighted to have a chance to yell at Leena's mother...I guess?**

**_Blagh, _Thank you once again! And the cliffy is at the scene where Leena and Kira are in Divination class and Kira is telling Leena's fortune. **

**_Febgirl_, That's so kind of you! =) Thank you so much for your review!!**

**_Harry-Potter-Rule_, Dreadfully sorry! I didn't realize that, I'm in the process of rereading the books as it is. Later I will try to fix that. Thanks for pointing that out, and I hope you keep reviewing!**

**_Agent Pandora Black_****, I'm glad you love it! I have an excellent plan for this story so I hope you will stay tuned! ..I like your name by the way!**

**_Tommy_, aww, thanks! I'm so glad I have so many good reviews and not a flame in sight! But even when I do get flames I will not quit writing this story! Keep reviewing ;)**

**_Moonlight1111_, If you like it now, wait until what I have in store for later! Thank you so much for your review!**

**_Jennycake_, Yes I know what you mean. Sirius is a typical conceited male, but I don't think he would do it with every flesh he saw. I prefer to have him snog them =) And yes, you were right about the cliffy! 10 points to you! And you will find out later if the prediction was false or not, it's a cliffy after all ;) –and you said you wanted Sirius' point of view? Well here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Setting:**

**The Grounds**

**September, 17th**

**Weather: Bright and sunny**

**Season: Autumn**

**6th Year**

* * *

The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake, on the bank of which the group of laughing girls were sitting with shoes and socks off, cooling their feet in the water. The weather was perfect out, the heat beating down on their backs. This might be the last hot day they will have until Spring. Leena dipped her feet into the water with her friends and kicked some of the water at Ari. 

"Ah! —That wasn't fair!" Ari said, and giggled, splashing water onto Leena now.

"So Leena," Kira said smiling, "Have you talked to your bloke yet?"

Leena frowned, "I haven't actually."

"You can't stay mad at him forever." Lily exclaimed rationally. "After all, he is a boy."

"Yes I know that. I've just been busy is all." Leena said, looking down at her toes.

"Busy with what? Jinxing Mrs. Norris?" Kira said laughing. Ari did not laugh however; she was a huge cat fan.

"But Sirius asked me just today if you were avoiding him. Are you?" Lily asked.

"Umm...Maybe." Leena said.

"He said he needed to talk to you about something." Lily said, smiling. "Just give him another chance? At least be his friend."

"I am his friend!" Leena countered.

"But she wants to be more. I know how she feels." Kira said smiling slightly.

"Yeah. Speaking of which, I think I saw Remus talking to a young Ravenclaw in the corridor today. I think he might fancy the socks off her." Ari teased, and Kira looked like she was about to cry. "I'm only joking, love. You know I am. As far as I know, you're the only one who has it in for young Lupin."

Leena casually looked over her shoulder only to see Sirius, who was staring at the students that were walking across the grounds. The marauders arrived at his side and they sat on either side of Sirius under the beech tree. Sirius didn't even notice her. She frowned and looked back down at her feet hidden in the dense water.

"Leena cheer up! You'll get your chance to snog Sirius!" Ari said loudly.

Everyone started to burst into a group of laughter as Leena's face turned the shade of a red apple. She was telling them to shut it but then she noticed someone from the Marauder group was staring at Lily. A smirk crossed her lips as she looked over at Lily slyly, who suddenly stopped laughing.

"James is looking over here at you Lily. Found yourself a boyfriend have you?" Leena said mockingly.

"_Potter_? Only in his dreams." Lily said tersely.

"Bollocks! You like him, just admit it Lily!" Ari said.

"I do not! Don't say such things." Lily said angrily.

"Tut, tut," Said Leena, "There's no use lying to us. —Well! Look who decided to join us!"

Lily froze, "Hello Evans," came James' voice from behind her. "Can I speak to you privately for a moment?"

"No." Said Lily.

"Come on, don't be like that. Only a moment, please Evans?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"BLOODY! Just shut up already! All right? I will go with you." Said Lily agitatedly.

James led her away from them. The girls broke out into a fit of giggles. While waiting for her return they started to talk about school and of course, boys. Leena was quiet the entire time as Ari was beginning to brag about the new bloke that likes her in her Herbology class. While Leena was spacing off.

**(Sirius POV) **

Sirius walked onto the grass and sat down under a beech tree waiting for the other Marauders. He examined each student carefully. Not only was he looking for the Marauders, he was also looking for another particular someone. Leena. He heard everything about the fight with Bellatrix from Remus (He was sitting in front of her, eavesdropping obviously) and he said that she was defending him. The notion that Leena was defending him somehow made him feel, special. He saw the fight in class, but he had no clue what it was over. Now that he did, he was determined to talk to her about it. But recently it seemed that she had been going out of her way to avoid him. He sighed heavily, and then the marauders finally came to join him.

"Oi, Padfoot," Said James cheerfully. "Did you see Mrs. Norris? I wonder who did that! Someone is trying to steal our pranks!"

"Yeah I suppose," Said Sirius, "Have you seen Snivelly lately? I'd love to pull a prank on him right about now"

"Last time I saw him he ran the other direction, Moony and I chased after him, but lost him on the third floor. Also, you should have seen Moony earlier he—Oy! There's Evans! Now is my chance," James said, ruffling up his hair to make it (more) untidy, "How do I look?"

"Like a moron. Go get her, mate," Said Sirius. He watched his friend's retreating back, and then saw someone's familiar blonde hair shinning in the sunlight; she was sitting next to Lily, chattering away.

"Isn't that Leena over there? Go talk to her," Urged Remus, "now is your chance."

He nods, standing up he brushed off his robes and walked over to the three girls, he crossed paths with James and Lily on the way. James winked at him as though he was wishing himself luck and Lily seemed agitated. That girl was a pickle all right. He approached the girls, their backs facing him, only catching a bit of what they were saying.

"Leena, are you all right? Usually you start talking non-stop about how hot you think Sirius is and how you want to kiss him and— oops..." Ari was staring behind Leena. She followed her gaze and looked up at the smirking face of Sirius Black.

"So you think I'm hot, Leena?" Said Sirius. Her face turned bright red, she could feel her ears burning from the humiliation.

"What would make you think that?" Leena said innocently.

"Well I do I believe I got that impression from your friend here. —Are you too shy to admit that you like me?" Said Sirius, his smirk growing wider.

"Why would I like you?" Leena said nastily. "I'd rather date the squid than you!"

"Oh really? Would you marry the squid as well rather than go on a date with me?"

"Yes." Leena said stubbornly.

"Well then, I think its about time you went to go meet your prince charming." Said Sirius.

Leena blinked, "What?" Before she could say anything else, Sirius had tried to push her into the water, but Leena had grabbed his wrist and tugged him in with her and they both fell into the lake. The girls screamed when the water splashed their clothes and then started to laugh when Sirius resurfaced.

"She's going to kill you, mate!" Ari said, then started to laugh again.

"I think I can handle myself." Sirius said surely.

"Where is she?" Said Kira worriedly. "She should have came up by now."

Sirius looked down nervously at the dense water. His hands started to feel around for anything solid. "I don't know where she went," then something emerged from the water, his stomach lurched from excitement for a moment thinking that it might be Leena. But floating on the surface of the water was her wand. "oh no.." Said Sirius, looking closely at the wand, he picked it up.

"Sirius! Try to find her!" Ari said frantically.

He was now searching aimlessly in the water for Leena; dread was beginning to grip him. It's been nearly 5 minutes at least.

Then just as he was about to dive in the water to look for her, she flew out of the water like a fish, jumping onto his back. Sirius lost his balance, and went under. Under the water he could still feel her death grip around his neck slowly releasing him, they both resurfaced, breathing heavily. Leena was laughing between her shallow gasps for air. "I-fooled-you-guys," Said Leena between gasps. Sirius glared at her.

"What was that for? I was worried about you!" Said Sirius, sounding furious.

Leena blinked, "You were worried about _me_?" She said in a mocking tone.

He suddenly felt embarrassed. But it was true; he was worried that something terrible had happened to her. They had been friends for quite some time, but never had he had a strong urge to hug her and kiss her. _Whoa! Whoa! Kiss Leena? I can't have feelings for her. I told myself that I would never settle down with a girl. And I will keep that oath..._He told himself _But... _

"Hey quit staring at me like that! You're beginning to freak me out!" Said Leena.

He gave his head a good shake to rid of his thoughts. "You're a brat, you know that?"

"Well what can I say. I rise for the occasion. You deserved a good scare ya' know! Why'd you tackle me into the water like that? And I straightened my hair out today! Now you ruined it!" Leena scowled.

"Well I like your hair curly anyway." Said Sirius, his trademark smile coming back into place. Then he splashed her and dived under water.

"Why you little git!" Leena said, diving in after him.

"Should we leave them alone then?" Said Ari.

"Yes, let's." Kira said, smiling as they both put their shoes and socks back on, and leaving them.

Sirius wrestled her under water, and she nearly took his head off for it. They both played in the water for at least 30 minutes, laughing and fooling around, then after a final wrestling match under water they went to the surface for air, laughing madly. Pulling herself back onto the bank, Leena was beginning to drain the water from her hair. Sirius pulled himself out too; he looked over at Leena and smiled to himself. Noting how good she looked with her hair damp, she looked cute wet. _What is wrong with me!? _He mused, frowning a bit. Leena obviously saw his frown and turned to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked with concern.

"Nothing —Hey Leena, I was meaning to talk to you about Bellatrix." Said Sirius.

"She started it I swear!" Leena said furiously.

"I know she did—But I was wondering.... did you really fight her because she said something nasty about me?"

She pondered for a moment, her face turning serious. "Yes. At first she was just calling me a few choice words... and then she brought up you, and I lost control, I guess." Leena said, smiling slightly.

"But why? Why did you fight her out of my benefit? You didn't have to do that."

"But you're my friend. And I hate it when people say things about my friends like that." Said Leena.

"Haven't your mom ever told you that violence is not the answer?" Sirius said teasingly.

"Violence isn't the right answer. But it's an answer." Leena said smiling, "We better get inside for dinner."

"Your right," He said, standing up, "and Leena?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For defending me of course!" Said Sirius, smiling briskly. Leena blushed; she looked adorable when she did that.

They walked back to the school with each other in silence; he kept stealing glances at her every now and then. The sunset background was setting perfectly behind her. For some unexplained reason, he felt content.

**(Leena's POV)**

When she walked into the hall with Sirius, many eyes turned to them, Leena wasn't a mind reader but she could sense what they were thinking. Coming to dinner late, the two of them. It didn't look too good. So as instantly as Leena sat down next to Kira and Ari, rumors flew.

"So Leena, I heard you're dating Sirius now. Is it true?" Asked a brunette haired girl across from her.

"No were not for your information. Even if we were, I don't see how it's any of _your_ business." Leena said rudely, and the girl didn't ask anymore questions.

"Leena," Whispered Kira from her side, "did you two kiss?"

"No!" Leena yelped, almost too loudly. People were beginning to stare. "What are you bloody looking at?" Said Leena agitatedly to the staring students, and they hesitantly returned to their dinners. It was almost like she was dating a muggle rock star or something. Except Sirius wasn't her boyfriend, or a rock star.

"But you both came in here awfully late," Ari said slyly, "are you sure nothing happened? Nothing at all?"

"Nothing, all we did was wrestle a bit." Said Leena, and soon regretted it.

"Oi! So you two were flirting? Aww, Leena, that's so cute. Invite me to your wedding, will you?" Said Ari.

"There's nothing going on between us!" Said Leena.

"That's not what I've heard." Said another girl across from Leena; she had an evil sneer playing across her rosy lips. Leena turned to the girl and scowled, this girl was Cilia, and she dated Sirius a few months ago. Leena couldn't see why he would date her. She was such a wench. "According to some reliable sources of mine, I heard Sirius say exactly this. That you two did kiss, but it meant nothing to him. He said also that you kiss like a bull frog."

"Do I sense jealousy? And d'you know what I heard from Sirius himself? I heard that you were repulsive to kiss, he said you tried to vacuum his face off." Leena countered with a big cheerful smile on her face. Little did she know was that Sirius was sitting close by.

Her mouth hung open, trying to say something, but nothing would come out. "Oh yeah, well, I heard Severus Snape fancies you!" Said Cilia

"Is that the best you can think of? Hey do you need a refill or something?" Said Leena, fanning her ears with her hands. (In other words, Leena is calling Cilia an air head. ; ) The table burst into laughter. Cilia looked insulted, she's never been made fun of before.

"You need to watch your step Selene! Or I will hex you the next chance I get! I have friends in high and low places." Cilia stood up, not taking her eyes off Leena's.

Leena cocked a brow, "your threats are as empty as your head Cilia," and before Leena gave time for that to sink into Cilia's skull, Leena dapped her mouth with her handkerchief, then calmly and slowly departed the Great Hall. Feeling better about herself than she did before. Firstly, she finally got her chance to flirt with Sirius; secondly, she actually accomplished the impossible for leaving Cilia completely speechless.

* * *

**AN: Love it? Hate it? Tell me in review! Give me ideas, hints, and compliments ect. ... Review! Review! Review!**


	4. Diary Invasion

**AN: As you might tell, I am taking my time to get to the romantic scenes. Love doesn't grow within a week's time! At least not to my knowledge. Also, I would like to give a big thanks to my reviewers! I love you guys! And tell me, is it true? About the rumor that Sirius' death in the fifth book has a lot to do with the sixth book? I mean where did you guys here this from originally? I would like to know! Maybe.. Just maybe (is hoping).. Sirius will return!!?! Write faster Jo! Write faster! **

**Also, if you see any typo's in this chapter, or the other chapters its because I write all this at night when I should be sleeping, just for you guys! =) So I'm a bit on the tired side whenever I write these chapters, but I try to edit them to the best I can!**

**_Madderthanyou_, I'm glad you liked it =P here is chapter 4 for you. And yes, lots of burns! Go Leena, power to ya! Lol! But, Cilia isn't as dumb as Leena may think, she is a little mad from those insults. As you might be able to tell in this chapter. **

**_Jennycake_, -blushes- why thank you for your lovely compliment! I appreciate your undying support! I hope you bare with me. =) Here is chapter 4, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.... Of course... -.-**

_**Read and Review**_

**

* * *

**

**Setting:**

**School**

**October, 11**

**Weather: Chilly**

**Season: Autumn**

**6th Year**

* * *

It ended up that James had asked Lily out again and as usual she denied him. Honestly why she did was beyond her. Though she had to side with Lily that he was a bit conceited at times, but if she spent a little more time with the marauders, she would see how much he really cared for her. Once Leena caught him in class scribbling down L.E. on his notes. After you hang out with James quite a bit, he tends to grow on you. Just after Sirius and Leena had their little fun down at the lake, their friendship was beginning to grow more and more. Every time he would look at her with his entrancing blue gaze, her heart would melt away. Sometimes she was beginning to feel like one of the marauders. She would pull pranks along with them sometimes in the corridors, then amazingly her grade shot up in DADA class, since the group was known for their DADA expertise, it was beginning to rub off onto her. 

At night after spending half her day with Sirius and the other marauder's, Leena would go upstairs and dream of Sirius. The dreams were beginning to become more intense as the nights grew, making Leena long for Sirius even more. Her crush was becoming more of an obsession; he was like her new drug. Everywhere she went the picture of his smiling face was always on her mind. Every slight and unimportant moment they spent together she would replay it in her mind before she went to bed. Her friends were starting to ask why she wasn't spending any time with them, and eventually, they left her alone. Leena felt bad for not spending as much time with them. But she would make up for that later.

Other than her growing infatuation with Sirius, Leena was practicing Quidditch quite often. Their caption wanted them to win this upcoming game for sure. It was suppose to be quite a match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Everything in Leena's life was shifting; all her activities were being thrown together. Studying was becoming a great importance to her, because her future depends on it. After her 6th year, she would only have one more year left. And that notion frightened her. Hogwarts had become a home to her, and it was depressing to think of leaving this magical school. She even made a studying schedule in the library that she did quite frequently, practically every day she studied with Lily and Remus. Then after an hour or two of studying, Sirius always seemed to steal her away from the books. She knew that she shouldn't let him take control of her like that, her homework was important, but when she looked into his pleading puppy dog like eyes, it was impossible to deny his plea. Naturally, Lily found that an unlikely excuse.

"Leena, are you sure that you and Sirius are not dating?" Asked Lily, as they ate lunch together in the Great Hall.

"I think I would know if I was dating him, Lily," Leena said smiling, biting a chunk of her sandwich.

"But you know, he hasn't been snogging anyone for the longest time. I think he might have actually found something." Said Lily, drinking her pumpkin juice.

"What do you mean?" Said Leena, baffled by her words.

"What I'm meaning is, I think he likes you more than just a friend."

"Bollocks! Don't make up these things, you're beginning to make me feel bad."

"But it's true. Ask anyone. He's beginning to look at you in _that way_, if you know what I mean."

"If you ask me, I think you need to stop reading so many love novels."

Lily nearly choked on her pumpkin juice, "How did you know about that?"

"Lily, dear, I seen them tucked slightly under your pillow. I'd chose your hiding place a bit more carefully if I were you."

"Well, I don't want people here to know that I read that, all right? So if you see them in sight anywhere just, hide them, okay?"

Leena laughed, "Deal. But I better get to Defense Against the Dark Arts class."

With that, Leena finished her sandwich and was gone. First thing she ran up into the girl's dormitory to fetch her DADA book. It was on her bed, but yet, it didn't look like it was in the place it was before. Leena eyed her bed carefully. Her books and notes were organized on her bed, but Leena was not an organized person. Someone must have gone through her things. Then dread crept in her heart, making it come to a deadly stop. "My... Diary.." She scurried through all her things, under her pillows, under her bed, under the mattress, but it was no where to be seen. Leena looked at the time, and figured that she would just have to neglect that mission for now. Frowning, she took her DADA book, and hurried out of the Dormitory.

But as went into her DADA class, there was a group of people gathered all around someone's desk. She quirked a brow, and moved over silently. People broke out into laughter, and she instantly wondered what was so humorous. She was about to push her way through, but a hand blocked her from doing so.

"Leena, I wouldn't go over there if I were you," Said Remus, frowning.

She opened her mouth to debate, and then her worse fear came. In the center of the crowd, she heard a voice, a voice that belonged to Cilia. Something was terribly wrong with this picture. Sensing danger, Leena braced herself for whatever was to come. Pushed through the students, she saw in Cilia's hand, was one of Leena's priced possessions, her Diary.

"Cilia! What the bloody hell do you think you are doing!" Leena yelled furiously, her fists balled at her sides.

"Oh, Leena, how nice of you to join us! I was _just_ about to get to the best part!" Cilia said, licking her finger and turning the page, "Ah! So many wonderful things you have in here!"

Whipping out her wand, Leena prepared to jinx Cilia to kingdom come.

"Don't get testy with me now. I have some serious _black_mail on you... Literally!" Cilia said, and everyone joined her in laughing.

She raised her wand, ready to hex her, but Remus clutched her hand shaking his head. "Don't get carried away with your anger, you could get into some serious trouble." Remus warned, then turned to Cilia. "Give her, her diary back, now." He said threateningly to Cilia.

"Are you her new bloke?" Cilia wise cracked, "I don't think Sirius would find it very amusing if you steal away his lover girl. But yet again, I've always wondered why she never went after you. Your both a bit on the shabby side," the class started to laugh at them, "why don't you sweep her off her feet lover boy! —Oh! There is something about you in here too."

"SHUT UP!" Leena said, lunging forward, but several of Cilia's friends held her back. "Let me go you pig headed dogs! LET ME GO!" She struggled. Where was the teacher when you needed him the most?

"It seems that Kira has a liking to you, my boy!" Said Cilia amusingly. "Oh, and Leena... I never knew that you used to pad your bra with toilet paper to make your breasts look bigger in your third year. What's wrong? Shame of your breasts? And by the way doll, I talked to Sirius, and ... sorry to say this, love... but he doesn't like you in the way that you _obviously_ like him. So just give up your little fantasy, okay? He would never touch a _thing_ like you. And those ears of yours! Until I read this in your diary, I never realized how they actually do look like elf ears!"

The class burst into laughter again, Remus was blushing madly, and Leena was breaking free from her captures grasps. Then just when Leena was about to attack Cilia, the teacher walked in, with incredibly bad timing.

"Sorry I'm late. Kindly take your seats, that's it, now, lets begin!" while most of the class obeyed and went to their seats, Leena still stood there, hovering over Cilia's glaring at her dangerously.

"I said take your seat Miss. Selene!" The teacher snapped.

Without a word, Leena went back to her seat, not taking her eyes off of Cilia. She was going to pay severely for what she's done.

After class was finally over, Leena sped out of there before anyone else, anger returning quickly after the classes events. Most of the student's thought she was leaving the classroom first out of embarrassment of what had happened, but how wrong they were. She had left before everyone else, hoping to be able to attack Cilia at the first sight of her. But then Remus strolled out casually, then turned to her with a slight smile and a blue book in his hands, her diary. She blinked at him confusingly. 

"I did some persuasive talking to Cilia, and I have discovered that she is quite easy to bid with. Here, keep that safely with you from now on." Said Remus, thrusting her diary at her and was about to walk off until she blocked his way with her outstretched arm.

"Why'd you stick up for me?" Leena asked.

"For the same reason you did me." He said smoothly, ducking under her arm and leaving her to be completely puzzled by his words. She shrugged it off, and went the opposite way down the corridor path.

The rest of the day she spent her time in the library, her diary being close to her until she could think of a more proper place to put it. She glanced down at her homework, her eyes boring into its pages; the text was beginning to slur together. Clutching her head with her hands, she moaned silently, her head was beginning to ache from reading all day and her eyes were growing wearer by the minute. Lily, who had been studying with her, looked up and smiled slightly.

"You look a bit tired there, Leena. You should really go to bed you know, I'm heading there myself." Said Lily as she organized her homework that was scattered all over the table.

"I'll just be a few." Leena yawned, and Lily nods.

She looked over her book again. _Mummification throughout times in Egypt, by Robin Kingling. _Why would Leena care who got mummified back then? Honest to her opinion, history should stay history. This was the most boring subject anyone could ever think up. Then deciding that history was becoming too much for her, she turned to her Potions assignment. _Argh, that's a tough potion. I would need Remus or Lily's help on this one. _Leena thought, plopping her head down on the table and resting her eyes. _Maybe after I rest my eyes for a few, I will be back on my feet and I can finish these dumb assignments. _But then everything went dark and her thoughts of homework went astray.

_"Leena? Are you okay? You don't look so well." Said Sirius, glancing at her with concern._

_"I'm fine." Said Leena, rubbing her puffy eyes, and reading her book silently._

_"Leena..." Sirius said, suddenly hugging her. This took Leena by surprise, but she suppressed a smile and pulled away, looking into his wonderful blue eyes._

_"Why are you worried about me?"_

_He smiled slyly, and placed a finger to her lips, then her softly kissed her lips. After a minute realization hit her, she slowly returned his kiss. It felt so wonderful, and then as she pulled away; looking into his gorgeous blue eyes as he ran his fingers through her curly blonde locks of hair._

_"Leena...."_

"LEENA!" Screeched a voice, which did not belong to Sirius.' Jolting upwards like a rocket, she almost elbowed Madam Pince in the face. "

"So sorry!" Leena said. Feeling something moist on her chin, Leena swiftly whipped away the liquid on her chin the looked down at her table. Her library book was wide open, and there was a pool of drool where Leena had obviously fell asleep. She looked into the angry face of Madam Pince and smiled innocently.

"Look at the mess you made on my precious book! 10 points from Gryffindor!"

"What for?" Leena said, taken aback by the loss of points.

"_What_ _For_? For ruining my book! _And_ for staying in here past curfew! Now clean this mess you made on my book and leave my library!"

With a simple spell, the pool of drool was dried from the book. After returning the books to their proper places, Leena let out an enormous yawn and left the library. She never knew that a librarian could take points from houses like that. Nor did she know how dark it was in the corridors at night. A creepy chill ran down her spine, and with her eyes not well adjusted to the dark, it was difficult to move around in it. She wished that she could use the Lumos spell to cast a light, but since it was past curfew, it would be wiser to restrain from getting into anymore trouble. The halls stretched on, the portraits on the walls were snoring loudly in their sleep. It was a good thing that they were making such a racket to deafen the sound from the squeaking of her shoes. There was a slight tumbling sound in the distance, and she froze. Could it be a teacher? Sneaking forward to get a closer look, she found that it was just Peeves, making a mess of things for Filch to pick up. The thought of Filch made her panic. If Peeves was making this much racket, surely Filch or Mrs. Norris would come to sniff out the culprit, if she was caught here she could be into some deep trouble.

Trying to look around aimlessly for a hiding place. She heard Peeves suddenly screech, "Student out of bed! Student out of bed! Beep! Beep! Beep!" Leena ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her shoes squeaking loudly on the marble floor, enough for Filch to hear. To her horror, she could hear footfalls behind her. Filch was on her tail, he was getting warmer and warmer. The dense corridors were like a maze at night, each corner she turned led to another, she was definitely far from the Gryffindor Tower now. What was she to do? As she ran half way past a portrait of fruits on the wall, some strong muscular arms grabbed her around the waist and pulled her under something heavy, like a blanket, several hands clasped over her mouth to keep her silent as Filch walked close. She could see him through a blanket of some kind of silky looking material .He mumbled something under his breath and kept on down the corridor. As soon as he was clear out of sight, the arms released her, and she twirled around to see who it was, her eyes bulged in surprise.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know, you guys are going to kill me right? For leaving this naughty cliffhanger. Well, I just wanted to catch your attention. The next chapter is already half written already, so it will be up and ready soon enough, so don't you worry! But Anyway, I've been getting so many great reviews, and I am starving for more! =D Give me advise, compliments, flames, suggestions, whatever!**

**P.S. Sorry that I didn't have Sirius POV in this chapter. I will have more of that soon, I promise!**

****

**Review! Review! Review!**


End file.
